


Tequila

by lancecorporal



Series: What Can I Do? (좋은걸 뭐 어떡해?) [1]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bands, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Music, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Day6 is an aspiring rock band, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Inappropriate Humor, Jae is a dork even in bed, One Night Stands, Possible Love Triangle, Resolved Sexual Tension, but they're still struggling for recognition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 01:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12158586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancecorporal/pseuds/lancecorporal
Summary: Tequila has just become Jae's favourite drink.(At least he can blame future repercussions on the drink)





	Tequila

**Author's Note:**

> Songs inspiration:  
> G.Soul - Tequila  
> Niall Horan - Slow Hands

Park Jaehyung never felt like such a lucky bastard until tonight. Of course, he wasn't going to discredit other important factors such as his handsome face and his awesome flirting skill. He just wasn't naive enough to think luck didn't play a huge part in his triumph.

No, he wasn't talking about his accomplishments in the music industry. At least not yet. He'd talk about it once they actually made their big break.

Rather, he was talking about his success in taking her home.

Her. As in,  _ that girl. _

The one with short bob silver hair and to die for lips he had been eyeing not-so-discreetly these past three months. The one that frequented the bar him and his band regularly performed at. The one that obviously paid him some mind but always left before he finished his set. The one whom their bartender, Zico, seemed to know on a personal level.

He knew all of these things, of course, because he paid attention. Not because he was her stalker. If he was, he would've known her names and where she lived. Which he didn't know about. So, definitely not a stalker.

He wasn't pining either. Pining would imply he just sat around waiting for the day she noticed him. He ain't done anything like that. Quite the opposite, even. He had woo rather a handful of other girls to kept him company, thank you very much. It's just his mind somehow kept coming back to her.

So yeah, this was a triumph, and he would definitely celebrate tomorrow. Because the fortune goddess finally decided to smile upon him on this matter.

He was lucky that he decided to go the extra miles today. His hair was slicked back, and for the first time since his LASIK surgery, he finally abandoned his non-prescription glasses (hipster glasses, as Brian liked to call it). He also looked delicious with a black blazer over his white sweater and black jeans, he knew. Plus their set was especially good that night, which prompted her to stay longer than she usually would. She looked great, he noticed, clad in a black form-fitting halter dress with jewelled accents in the front and a pair of black and silver stilettos, both of which he recognised from a fashion magazine. Her attire cost more than his monthly rent, but he was determined not to let it deterred him. Nope. The way she eyed him and the smirk on her face after he sent her a wink was proof enough that this could work.

His biggest luck, he supposed, was the timing. Right when her phone started to vibrate and she motioned to Zico to collect her bill (as per usual) with a rather reluctant glance at the stage, Jae and his bandmates played the first tune of their cover for G.Soul's Tequila.

_ "The sun will come up in a few minutes, but I'm still in this club,"  _ Wonpil sang their opening line, and Jae saw the way she wavered. She looked at the stage with an unreadable expression, so Jae took his chance when her eyes landed on him, raising his eyebrow with a smile which clearly asked if she's sure she wanted to leave.

_ "The night is young, I think I need someone. Honestly, I know you feel the same,"  _ he sang while holding her gaze, not even once breaking eye contact as he continued to crooned the chorus for her. To her. He could feel how the mood shifted, feeling the way the tension now filled the air.  _ "Just keep me company some time. I know you don't want things to be complicated. Let me just take you home tonight, that's all baby." _

Zico approached her right then and for a moment, Jae thought he'd lost his chance again, but then she said something to Zico. Zico narrowed his eyes, but she just smirked so the bartender sighed and left. She leaned back in her chair, eyes fixated on the stage even when Zico came back a few minutes later with a tray of six shots of tequila. Jae's heart nearly leapt to his throat. But when she held his gaze as she downed the first shot, Jae knew it's a done deal.

He was also lucky that Tequila was their second to last songs, and they got through Slow Hands with practised ease.

And in his case, a not so subtle hint during his  _ "We should take this back to my place,"  _ line.

She chuckled and downed her second tequila shot right after he sang that though, so Jae knew the message was well received. He couldn't keep the grin off his face, but he figured it's better than having early arousal from imagination only and ruined the rest of his night. Which he would spend with her. At last.

The anticipation was enough for him to ignored Brian's jibes as he hurriedly tidied up his guitar. Instead, he just waved his bandmates goodbye and walked towards her table with his signature shit-eating grin. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I can't help noticing that you're waiting for someone," he commented as an opening line.

"Not anymore," she smoothly replied, pushing the tray in his direction. It wasn't an invitation, it was a command. Which he obliged to.

Resting his guitar against his chair, he sat down with the ease of someone who belongs there. "Shots of tequila made it easier, I suppose?" he cheekily asked after he downed a glass, alluding to the song that made her stay, and she chuckled.

"That, and I don't have anything planned with my boyfriend tonight." The weight of her words contrasted how she grazed his legs with hers, and the palpable lust in her dark orbs. It was a challenge, a test to see if he qualified for her time, and it was a game he could definitely win. So he hummed lazily and parted his legs, giving her more space to continued her ministrations. His eyes held hers, a smirk playing at his lips when the lust gave way for a surprise. "Most people would flee after hearing that I got a boyfriend," she commented.

"Most people can't read between the lines," Jae retorted. "Or were looking for love," he added, tilting his head back as he drinks his second tequila shot to give her a nice view of his bobbing Adam's apple. It worked.

"That's a common mistake," she said, eyes trailing up from his neck to rest on his lips. "We keep looking for love in all the wrong places."

With a chuckle, Jae ran his fingers through his hair. "Well at least I know I'm in the right place for the right kind of love."

"And what's that?"

She threw the bait, and Jae took it without hesitation. "The one that's just five minutes taxi ride away," he answered with a grin. He raised his third tequila glass, and asked, "After this drink, maybe?"

She leaned forward, one hand propping her chin while the other pushed back her hair behind her ear. Jae had to drink his tequila then to hide the way he gulped down just at the sight. Shit. He never thought he'd be this overwhelmed.

"After those awfully specific songs your band performed?" she asked, raising her glass with a smirk that held so many indecent promises. "That's an offer I can't refuse."

It's a deal, then, and Jae slings his guitar case on his shoulder as she left few fifty thousand bills on the table like they're nothing. He outright ignored the look Zico was giving them and led her outside to call a taxi. The breeze of cold air hits his face and he felt soberer and more attuned. Braver, even.

"Well, we did pick those with a certain topic in mind," Jae admitted as he held the door open for her, only now realising that she was only a little over his chest despite her high heels. Shit. His mind already went into overdrive thinking how that would factor into their activities later in the night.

"Let me guess, how to get a one night stand?" she mused, holding back her chuckle when he had to wrestle his guitar inside.

He smiled sheepishly, "Worked didn't it?"

She just shook her head, her keen eyes never left him even as he interacted politely with the driver. Something shifted in the air, but Jae was oblivious to the way her facial expression softened. "I must admit, I didn't expect you to be this…"

"Cute?" he supplied, and she rolled her eyes with a playful scoff. He just grinned and threw his hand over the backrest.

"Dorky," she decided, head fully turned to look at him. "I've pegged you for the cool band type, not the dorky one."

Still keeping that grin on his face, Jae leaned forward to sneak his other arm around her waist. "I call that my reversal charm. Always works like a charm."

"Yeah," she reached for his lapels. "I know."

She pulled him closer then, and their lips met in a long overdue kiss. He closed his eyes, savouring the feel of her lips against his. It was a long time coming, and Jae perhaps had imagined it one too many times, but it was so much better than he thought it would be. He vaguely tasted tequila on her lips, so he deepened the kiss and parted his lips, urging her to do the same. His tongue found its way into her mouth and he won their small battle of dominance by caressing her waist. She wound her fingers in his hair to pulled him closer, and his free hand found purchase on the headrest behind her as he obliged, reluctant to broke the kiss for even just a second. He waited three goddamn months for this, he sure as hell wasn't going to let it ended quickly.

It was only when she tugged at his hair harshly did Jae pulled back, quickly latching his lips on her jawline and down her neck. She smelt like orchids, he realised, graceful and tantalising. It went right to his system and he felt heady, unable to do anything but to indulge in it. With the way she was clinging to him, he figured he was making the right decision.

He had just found a place that made her let out a throaty moan when the taxi driver cleared his throat.

"We're here," the driver announced, refusing to turn his head but was glaring at them from the rearview mirror. Jae all but glared back at him with a sulky face, his previously slicked back hair now partly tousled.

She made a noise that was between a huff and the beginning of a laugh and quickly grabbed her purse to shoved her card to the driver. All previous tension has dissipated from the air and Jae inwardly wondered if his luck has run out. With the way she had to wait as the driver ran her card while still giving them disapproving looks, and how he once again had to wrestled his guitar and his too long legs out of the car, there was no way the mood wasn't butchered.

He was still debating how best to proceed when she took good account of her surroundings. And this time, he didn't miss the softness in her gaze.

"Huh, you're actually taking me to your place," she commented.

Jae shrugged, thoughts running rampant in his mind. "It's close. Besides, I'm just an aspiring musician without too much money to blow." She just hummed, and Jae wondered what it meant. He couldn't bear the thought of being truly screwed, not after he knew a taste of heaven, so he put up a nonchalant facade. "You're coming?" he asked, nodding his head in the direction of his apartment

"Might as well," she replied, and Jae couldn't hold back his grin. He felt jittery, and seemed like his excitement was contagious because she went from looking amused to outright laughing as they got into the elevator. Apparently, the earlier situation has just dawned on her.

"Sorry, it's just," she tried to stop laughing and failed. "It was so awkward."

Jae understood her perfectly, having just managed to properly assess what they just went through. Sure it wasn't his first time, but it was still funny. She also thought so, and humour is a weapon he knew how to wield.

"But that driver's face was priceless, wasn't it?" Jae replied, grinning even wider now that he felt like he was no longer on shaky ground. "That was the look of someone who had suffered from this kind of shenanigans one too many times." She burst out laughing again, so Jae added, "He was probably muttering about how immoral kids these days are as he drives away."

"Shut up," she said, still half laughing. "I thought people are exaggerating when they talked about their taxi driver's reaction!"

"Wait wait wait, don't tell me that was your first time." She just shrugged, and Jae literally looked at her with mouth agape. "Seriously? You've never made out in the back of a taxi before??? What's wrong with you and your boyfriend?"

The question tumbled out of his mouth before he even got the chance to think about it. He wasn't sure whether the temperature did suddenly drop or if it was just him. Nevertheless, he nearly smacked his head on the elevator's wall when he realised what he just did, but thankful that he didn't because she simply made a face.

"My boyfriend had his own car and a personal driver who was used to all kind of shenanigans in the backseat. Even when I wasn't involved," she defended herself.

There was a story there, Jae could tell. But it wasn't the time and place, and they weren't made for a heart to heart. So he deliberately ignored her last sentence, focusing instead on how to get her back into the mood.

Wit and self-mockery, he decided, would do. "Well then uptown girl, allow me to show you the art of hooking up like common people," he said as he held the elevator's door open and made an exaggerated curtsey gesture.

That got a genuine laugh out of her. "Lead the way," she said, and Jae obliged. The mood has become considerably lighter now, her posture has relaxed and Jae knew he just needs to reel this in. Which he started by ushering her into his studio apartment with another grand gesture.

"Shoes goes there," Jae pointed to the rack as he kicked off his own shoes. She looked around with genuine interest, so he walked past her to put his guitar case in his little music corner next to the window, right across his bed. He threw his blazer haphazardly to the nearby chair before he moved back to the pantry. "Drink?"

"Water's fine, thanks," she replied, taking a seat in one of the stool in his pantry. She watched how he took out a jug of water and glasses, humming to himself, and decided that this felt too domestic. Too nice. With his back turned to her, he missed the way she bristled at the thought and pushed it down. "Is this how you work?" she asked instead.

"Hmm?"

"You took girls back to your home, charm them off by being all gentleman and acting like you do care about them, got them falling head over heels for you so you can have them for a booty call?"

"That's… A pretty elaborate assumption. Albeit an incorrect one." He set down a glass of water in front of her, knew full well he needed to rectify this fast. It wouldn't do for her to wavered now because she thought this implied something more. So he leaned across the counter and told her the truth, "I took you back to my place because I don't think you're the type who needs impressing by being taken to a fancy overpriced hotel I can't afford. You don't seem like the type to get sentimental either. Otherwise, I definitely won't be taking you here for fear of my future safety."

She stopped drinking and put away her water. "How can you be so sure?" she asked in a lower tone, leaning forward so their faces were just inches apart. Her pupils are dilated, Jae noticed, which means she got his points and not only did they assured her, she also took them as compliments. Jae held his ground, only lowering his voice into a throaty whisper as he answered, "Because you're out my league, and I definitely can't afford you."

"Silver-tongued, aren't you," she murmured, and once again she was the one who closed the distance for a kiss. It was more heated than their first, and Jae happily played along with this development. His hand found her body and he helped her climbed over the counter. All cautions had been thrown to the wind as she automatically wrapped her legs to pulled him closer, her hands finding purchases in his hair and neck. He returned the favour, one hand roaming her body while the other made its way under her dress. Her skin felt hot to his touch but soft as silk, and Jae conveyed his admiration through his kiss. She moaned into his mouth when he caressed her thigh, so he let his fingers played around like they did in the strings. His other hand climbed her back into her hair and he gently pulled her head back so his lips could move into her neck. He found the spot from earlier and this time, he got to assault it without interruption. She mewled into his arm, and Jae never knew a foreplay could felt this good. Fuck, he was both curious and scared to found out how the rest would feel. He might just combust from all the hotness.

"I was going to ask if you like that," he breathed against her nape, his fingers now ghosting on her clothed sex. His own erection was straining against his pants, but at that time it wasn't as pressing as the dampness she started to ooze. "But I think the point is moot," he added, rubbing against her clothed sex and relishing the way her body arched in his arm.

"Oh do shut up and put that tongue of yours to a better use," she breathlessly urged.

Jae laughed, sending vibration against her skin, liking the way she shivered. Her fingers had sneaked under his turtleneck, so he allowed her to take it off. Her raven orbs grew darker when she took in his lean frame and sinewy muscles. So when she reached out to ran her fingers on his chest and arms, he simply let her before claiming another kiss.

"Now the safety nets are off, uptown girl." He trailed kisses on her shoulders, hands carefully unzipping her dress as she undid the halter straps around her neck. If he thought she was alluring before, the sight of her in that lacy white bra was downright mouthwatering. It was a stark contrast to her black statement dress, and it gave her an innocent vibe. She looked like an angel, he decided. Worthy of being worshipped.

He let her dress shimmied down until it pooled on the floor, taking a good look at her in that bra and matching white lacy panties.

"You can touch, you know," she said, crossing her legs with lips curled up in a smirk that made it hard to believe she was melting in his arms just a few minutes earlier.

"Hey, can't blame a man for appreciating a God-given artwork," Jae replied with a grin, keeping the playful mood going as he pulled her closer. She gasped when her clothed sex came in contact with his clothed erection, but quickly got ahold of herself and started running her hand up and down his bulge.

"Never thought you're a believer," she teased, massaging his bulge with a deft hand.

He groaned, "At this point, I'd thank even Cthulhu for everything."

The reference caught her off guard, and she burst out laughing. Jae mentally braced himself for condescension, but when she looked at him again there was no malice in those raven orbs. Only mirth and a twinkle in her eyes. "Of course you, of all people, would read Lovecraft and uses his work as a reference during sex."

"Hey, he was a revolutionary author," he playfully retorted, and she pulled him for a slow kiss.

"I didn't say I don't like his works," she said against his lips, guiding his hands back to her waist as she nipped at his neck. He cursed when she found his sweet spot, feeling his knees buckled. Earlier cheerful mood has shifted back into an intense one, and this time Jae was determined to keep it that way. Some fun is nice, too much fun could cost him a wonderful sex.

He nibbled on her ear as she continued to suck on his collarbone, mentally thanking the perfect height of the pantry. Considering their height difference, they wouldn't have been able to do this if she wasn't sitting on his pantry table. He made her leaned back on his arm so he could move down to her neck, moving lower to her chest and buried his face on her mounds. She helped him undid her bra clasp, and Jae dove right for the feast.

She was outright moaning and mewling now, fingers digging into his back as Jae did all the right thing with his mouth and hands. He alternated between teasing licks and grazing bites in one breast, his other hand pinching and grabbing her other one. Jae felt lightheaded, high from the wonderful feelings of her writhing in his arms and the power he held over her.  _ God _ , he thought as he parted her legs apart and firmly placed his hands on her thighs to keep her from making any move as he grinds against her while continuing his assault with his mouth. He could do this all night, just teasing her until she fell apart and beg. He could, and he most definitely would if she didn't have a say.

But she had a say, and her hand that wasn't tangled on Jae's hair found their way to her leaking sex and brushed against his strained erection in the process. He cursed then, and his pupils were blown when he realised what she was doing.

"Naughty minx," Jae chuckled breathlessly, splaying her legs apart so he could take a good look at the way she touched herself. "Fuck you look so hot."

She half glared at him, and Jae grinned as he caught her hand and took her now wet fingers inside his mouth. He sucked them while looking straight at her, relishing the way she's panting breathlessly and the soft whimper that escaped her parted lips. Fuck. She tasted like heaven already. He would definitely combust when got to taste it first hand.

"Ah fuck," she cursed, reaching out to palmed his bulge. The string of profanities that tumbled out of her mouth as she struggled to undo his pants with just one hand shouldn't sound so hot, but it fell like a newfound melody in his ears. And he couldn't help but match the rhythm of his sucking to it.

"Fuck," she cursed breathlessly after she finally succeeded, eyes fixated on the tenting erection inside his boxer. "Fuck, I need---," Jae decided it was a good time to pressed his open palm against her wet clothed mound, and she threw her head back as a guttural moan escaped her mouth. What came out of her lips next made it impossible for Jae to resist, and so he kissed his sanity goodbye.

"Please," she rasped, and Jae quickly lets go of her hand to get on his knees. He kept her legs splayed open by pressing his hands against her inner thighs, his thumb drawing patterns there just to drove her crazy as he nosed over her damp lace panties. He deliberately took his time, stroking her upper thighs but refusing to get close to her cunt. Jae has always had high standards when it comes to carnal partners and experiences, but what had transpired tonight had made most of those encounters paled in comparison. It certainly had made all of his porns obsolete, not that he's complaining.

But he got a gnawing feeling. Like he knew that if he continued, he'd be ruined for  _ life _ .

She made some impatient noises then, tangling her fingers in his hair and gave him a sharp tug.  _ Ah well _ , he thought,  _ I'm screwed anyway _ .

Finally, he pushed her panties to the side so he can lick her and he instantly went dizzy. She tasted so good, sweet with a hint of freshness that was unlike anything he ever tasted before. And she smelt just as divine, a tangent nectarous scent that short-circuited his brain. He hadn't realised that he just kneeled there, gluttonously inhaling her scent, until she tugged at his hair again.

He peered upwards, and his eyes caught sight of the debauched looks on her face. The way her pupils are blown, the tousled hair, and the ragged breathing. "Please," she gasped again, and it enchanted him so that he instinctively tore her panties apart before continuing where he left off.

The gasps and moans that escaped her mouth sounded just like the beginning of the song of his life, and Jae decided he'd like to make it a slow enticing tune. He slowed down, exploring her folds with steady laps, just trying to get to know her better. Right when she started to squirm, he picked up his pace and dove right to her clit, sucking on it like his life depended on it.

What started out as a curse quickly turned into incoherent strings of words. This was a very good sign, he knew, but he also knew he needed to kept his pace and teased the life out of her.

Because he was a little shit, and because he wanted to make this last. By the time he made her come, he wanted her to be so wrecked she not only saw stars, but also forget who she was. His own erection be damned.

So he pulled back, allowing his fingers to joined the party and draw circles around her cunt as he went back to slow licking. She fucking whimpered, tugging at his hair impatiently, losing her mind with the way Jae was teasing her.

"Beg," Jae mouthed against her thigh, and she gave another sharp tug. But then Jae pressed open mouth kisses all along her thighs, and the string of profanities turned into torrents of pleas, of her asking nicely for him to just- do something. Please.  _ Please _ .

And Jae? Oh he got off from it so bad he could come right there and then, just listening to her sweet, sweet voice

But she couldn't, so he smirk triumphantly to himself and gave her clit a kiss while sliding his middle finger in. She let out a high-pitched strangled noise, and Jae felt her hand leaving his hair. He glanced up and found that she was bracing herself at the counter, and for a brief moment Jae wondered how she would look being bent over it, and with that thought in mind he crooked his finger, and her breathing hitched the way it hasn't before.

Jae almost regretted looking up then because it was a sight straight from heaven (if there was sex in heaven, but it was a thought for another time), and he could only stare with mouth open as he rubbed her clit with his thumb while inserting the second finger.

"God," was the only coherent word that escaped her mouth before she closed her eyes, her knuckles turning white from the energy she exerted just to keep herself upright. Jae reached out with his other hand to trailed his fingers from her breast down to her stomach, and he pushed the small spot just between her belly and her cunt while he kept the thrusting pace of his now three fingers inside her. All the while his eyes never left her face, hell-bent to memorised every little detail like there's no tomorrow. Because there was no tomorrow.

"Come for me," he dictated, lips already pressed against her clit, and he sucked on it again while crooking his fingers right at the spot that made her saw stars, and her body convulsed so beautifully when she came with an indecently loud moan.

Her juices tasted so good that Jae almost felt sorry for not being able to lap them clean, but he knew she would be sensitive right now so he pulled back and get on his feet. She was staring at him with half-lidded eyes, tongue heavy and brain muddled, unable to do anything coherent. Jae kind of wished he could freeze the time so he could had this image printed for future pleasure purposes. But since he couldn't, he just cupped her face and kissed her slowly.

"Up for the next part, uptown girl?" he whispered, and she managed to let out an indignant huff.

"I like your tongue better when it was doing other things."

"Of course you do." Jae's shit-eating grin was back, because he wasn't blind enough not to notice the way she kept eyeing the tent in his boxer. "C'mere," he added, pulling her back for another kiss and guided her legs around his waist so he can hoist her up. For perhaps the first time, he felt thankful of his small studio apartment. He wasn't sure he'd last if he had to walked quite far, what's with the way she kissed him while grinding against his strained erection.

They tumbled into his bed, and Jae kept the kiss going while he reached for his bedside drawer and pulled a condom from there. She tugged at his boxer and helped him discarded them, and Jae inadvertently yelped when her cold hand came in contact with his bare dick.

"Fuck," she breathed against his lips. "Fuck. Too bad you'd have to use condom."

He inwardly agreed, but he wasn't stupid enough to voice it out loud or to suggested otherwise. Not that he wanted to.

Okay. He wanted to. He had impulses, okay? There was just something about the way she looked at him expectantly while being sprawled naked in her bed that made his inhibitions disappeared and ignited stupid impulses instead. Speaking of which, she just made impatient noises and pushed herself up on her elbows, so Jae put on the condom in record time and went back to kissing her.

She obliged, but her hand travelled downward to help guide him. She rather trembled with carnal excitement, something she hasn't felt quite some time, and she wasn't disappointed when he pushed inside. It stretched her deliciously, and she had to bit his shoulder to muffle her moans when he went balls deep, filling her to the brim.

Jae pulled back, and even such slight movement was enough to send shivers all over her and made her whimpered. Her eyes were closed, but her lips were parted open and Jae felt something rather dangerous with the way his heart leapt to his throat at the sight. But he chalked it up to the testosterone clouding his brain. He rubbed soothing patterns on her thigh and waist, and only when she whimpered with half opened eyes did he tentatively moved.

Her moan was loud enough to fill the room, and Jae wasn't sure whether he was supposed to be thankful or resented the way it echoed thanks to his apartment's wonderful acoustic. He didn't get to dwell on it for long, however, because she reached out and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in the crook of his neck and latching her lips on his smooth skin. Jae's mind went blank. He thought he had lost all semblance of senses before, but apparently, he was wrong. Because this, this was what it felt like to no longer be able to think, to just let his basest instinct took over as he let out a growl and picked up his pace.

Nothing, no one, had ever made him felt like this before. Sure he had great and wonderful sex with beautiful partners who were definitely out of his league, but none of them made him reacted the way she made him do now.

Because when they moved together in unison, he forgot where he ended and where she began. It was as if each moment in life was designed to lead him to this moment, where his sole purpose was to get lost in the heaven they created for the two of them. He felt stripped down to his raw core, and her touches felt like salvation to his bared tired soul. He drank her like a parched man in an oasis, because there was no tomorrow. Tonight was all he got, and though it was nowhere near enough, tonight she was his. His, and no one else's.

He felt himself getting dangerously close to his limit, so he cradled her head with one hand and kissed her senseless while his other hand moved to rub her clit once again. He swallowed her moans like he was starving for it, until he felt lightheaded from the lack of oxygen, but he refused to budge. He felt her nails digging crescent-shaped marks into his back, and he only pulled back when the knot in his stomach unravelled and he came undone with a forceful thrust. It was violent, and it hit her right in her spot, and so she too went over the edge.

Their bodies trembled as orgasm washed over them like waves of pleasures, and he rocked his body to ride it out, still thumbing her clit while kissing every inch of skin that his lips could reach. Only after it all washed off that he collapsed on top of her, catching his breath for mere few seconds before he gathered her in his arms and flipped their position so she was now sprawled on top of him.

They just lied there in silence for a while, still basking in the glow of after sex and enjoying each other's warmth. Jae absentmindedly played with her hair, and she hummed into his chest.

"So," he said at last, couldn't help the itch to talk. "How would you rate your first experience of hooking up with a common people, uptown girl?"

She slapped his arm for that, but it was playful and she was definitely amused when she said, "10/10 would recommend."

"Glad I landed so high up on the list."

"Because I don't have similar experience for comparison."

"Auch. Now I'm hurt."

She laughed and planted a kiss on his chest, right where his heart has just come down from its rapid beating, and said, "Just sleep, you dork."

He hummed, carding her hair and let the rhythm of her breathing lulled him to sleep.

He refused to think about how her previous action made his breath hitched, or how he felt reluctant to fell asleep because he knew this would end in the morning.

_ It's just a one-night thing, _ he reminded himself.  _ Don't get attached. _

Still, he was unable to hold back his disappointed sigh when he woke up to an empty bed in the morning. Groaning, he rolled in his bed and buried his face in his pillow. He was caught off guard when he smelled a scent that was obviously hers, and a smile unconsciously spread on his lips.

At least his bed now smelled like her.

With that thought in mind, he drifted back to sleep.  
  



End file.
